


Looks More Like a Dress

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Sasuke is always handsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke isn't sure where Shikamaru found that shirt, but he's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks More Like a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 6- Wearing each others clothes

“What are you wearing?” Sasuke asked, startling Shikamaru out of his daze. He blinked sleepy eyes at Sasuke from behind his thick glasses.

“Huh?” he asked, sleep still evident in his voice. He rubbed at the back of his head, ponytail hanging limply on the side of his head. His tee shirt slipped off his shoulder, baring his upper arm and collarbone. The shirt was obviously at least two sizes too big for him and hung to mid thigh. Sasuke could barely see the edge of the boxer briefs he knew Shikamaru was wearing.

“Is that one of my old shirts?” Sasuke asked as he looked Shikamaru’s slight form up and down. Shikamaru glanced down at the blue shit he’d slept in the night before. He couldn't quite remember where he’d gotten it out of the closet. All he’d wanted when he’d came home the night before was to fall into bed and sleep for a week. Finals could do that to you. He’d thrown on what he could grab out of the closet and crawled into bed by Sasuke and promptly fell asleep.

“I think so,” Shikamaru replied groggily before yawning. He’d only been up long enough to go to the bathroom and make his way to the kitchen. Even if it was nearly noon, it was still too early in the morning for Sasuke to bombarded him with questions and expect Shikamaru to answer promptly. He stretched, the shirt riding up enough to reveal he really was wearing boxer briefs under the shirt, and headed for the coffee pot.

“Where did you even find it?” Sasuke asked as he moved from the living room to the kitchen where Shikamaru was already pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sasuke pulled at the back of the shirt until it was fitted to the front of Shikamaru’s body. The Nara ignored the action and proceeded to down half his cup of coffee in one go. It was still warm but not hot enough to burn.

“Somewhere in the closet,” Shikamaru muttered, slapping away Sasuke’s hands when he continued to pick at the shirt.

“It was big on me, but it’s huge on you,” Sasuke observed. Sasuke was in no way a large guy and was shorter than his lover, but Shikamaru was lanky and never could seem to gain weight. Sasuke was constantly telling him he should try, encouraging him to eat more and sometimes even sneaking more food on to Shikamaru’s plate.

“I’ve actually gained weight, thank you very much,” Shikamaru snapped as he turned to face the other man. Sasuke reached forward and pinched at the small roll of fat Shikamaru had on his middle. He grunted and slapped Sasuke’s hand away.

“You’re still skin and bones.” Sasuke rubbed a finger across the bare skin of Shikamaru’s shoulder and then traced his collarbone.

“It look’s good on you, though. You should wear it more,” Sasuke told him as he leaned in to press a kiss to Shikamaru’s shoulder. “I like you in my clothes.”

“You like me even better out of clothes,” Shikamaru teased and quickly untangled himself from Sasuke and moving to the refrigerator to find something to eat for breakfast. Sasuke only laughed as he pressed a quick kiss to Shikamaru’s cheek on his way back to the living room. 


End file.
